This invention is directed to a football blocking device and, more particularly, to a device for player conditioning and/or teaching proper blocking techniques.
The use of various types of blocking devices, whether in the form of blocking dummies, sleds or pads, for instructive use is known in the art. Although assumably effective in operation, it is desirable to have a device which effectively urges linemen to utilize "low" blocking techniques while conditioning the muscles of the player to perform the same.
In response thereto I have provided an instructional system which utilizes a plurality of blocking/tackling dummies, each dummy being particularly designed to require the linemen to stay low upon contact with the device so as to effectively levy impact forces on the device. Moreover, a plurality of such blocking devices may be used to extend a ceiling above the player at user-adjustable heights above the ground. The ceiling presents a barrier under which the player must perform his conditioning and/or proper "low" blocking/tackling techniques. The blocking devices with ceiling spanning therebetween may be arranged so as to present courses of various configurations to the player. The player then moves through the course in various conditioning drills such as "crabbing," "duckwalking" or the like.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a football device for teaching proper blocking/tackling techniques.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which assists in the conditioning of the football player so as to more easily perform such techniques.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which urges the football player into a low position.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which presents a desired point of impact at a ground-adjacent position.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which presents a marker in the form of a ceiling under which the football player performs various blocking/tackling techniques and/or conditioning drills.
Still a further particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, the ceiling being variously adjustable by the user.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which uses a telescopic rod vertically extending from each blocking device for attaching markers thereto indicative of a height below which the player must perform his drills.